Need You Now
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: A series of Puckleberry One-shots. Some from season one, some from season two, maybe even a few AU. "She's his number one. Not to mention the fact that shes now an official badass. That helps too."
1. His Number One

A/N: Okay so this is the start of a series of Puckleberry one-shots. Starting with the superbowl episode! I am _so _excited to see what happens with the two of them. To be honest, I like Finchel but I _LOVE _Puckleberry so I hope this thing works out between the two of them. This was inspired by a drabble I read. So if this person reads it, know I didnt mean to steal your idea I just wrote my own version. Anyway, I know this is short but there will be more to come if I get some feedback. So please, _please _review. Because it will really make me smile :D Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**His Number One**

Across the field, Puck watches as the space between Rachel and the endzone thins. Everything seems to slow down around him and he keeps his eyes on her as she pushes forward. Puck gets the thought that they might even win this, but not even a second later, he notices a huge fullback, the size of a minivan, coming at Rachel from her left side and behind. Who does this guy think he is?

Puck looks to Finn, hoping to god he's covering Rachel like he should be, but instead he sees him falling back, leaving her completely undefended. The guy begs to be her lookout and then he gives up on her like that? Puck doesnt have time to think as Coach Beiste screams at Finn for his screw up, he just takes off full speed down the field, ready to knock down any punk, stupid enough to get too close to Rachel.

First, becase he's a badass and second, because thats his girl out there.

But as he runs toward her, she notices the yetti of a fullback coming for her and pulls off an incredible move that _he _taught her and totally shakes him before continuing to sprint to the line. He reaches the fullback and even though the guy's way behind and has no chance of catching up with her, he takes him down anyway. He looks up from the ground just in time to see Rachel cross the line and slam the football down on the grass.

The crowd goes wild, erupting into cheers and she does a little dance, shaking her ass around and jumping up and down as she does it. He jumps to his feet, aiming an _accidental _kick at the guy beside him (The ref's eyes are too intent on Rachel to notice) before jogging over to her side. He waves at the crowd with her and thrusts his hips, doing his very own victory dance.

He can see the rest of the glee club in the stands, excluding Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Finn, Mike, and Tina who are on the field _with _them and he can hear them screaming all their names out. Rachel spins around and when she sees Puck she rips her helmet off and beams at him with that 100 watt smile of hers. The one he loves. Puck opens his arms wide, as if its a natural thing, and Rachel dives into them willingly.

"Did you see me Noah? I did it. We won!" she shrieks happily as she stares up at him. He pulls her tighter aganst his chest and her smile gets wider, if thats even possible.

"I saw you. And we sure as hell did, babe. And you wanna know why?" Puck asks slyly, Rachel just shakes her head and refuses to answer. "Say it, Rach." he insists and she rolls her eyes before he lets her go and she turns slowly to the crowd.

"Because I'm number one!" she screams excitedly and he chuckles softly as she runs back toward him, all smiles. As he stares down into her big brown eyes he knows that shes the one for him. Sure, he may be a sex shark but Rachel is worth giving that up for, because despite all the bad things he's done, she sees the good in him. She believes in him. She's _his _number one. Not to mention the fact that shes now an official badass. That helps too.


	2. You Start Me Up

A/N: Okay so this is the second installment in the series of Puckleberry one-shots. I came up with like literally like just now. Um, dont mind any mistakes I dont have a beta and I am really tired right now so there is bound to be a few, but I wanted t get another oneshot up. See what I do for you? (: Anyway, seven more days until the superbowl episode! I am still _super _excited! I heard Lea Michele is supposed to sing at the superbowl. I really hope so, but back to this. If you read I would LOVE some feedback. So please, _please _review. Because it will really make me smile :D Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**You Start Me Up**

The music starts and fog slowly drifts into the room with strobe lights flashing all across the room. Puck immediately recognizes the beat of the song and is surprised that Rachel would perform this kind of thing. All the guys, including Mr. Schuester, smile in anticipation as they wait for the girls to make thier appearance.

_Start me up_

The first thing he notices as the girls come striding out is that they're clad in leather and decked out in chains and black boots. Its hot and Puck know's that all of the guys in thre room, yes all of them, except for maybe Kurt (but even then he thinks he may have made an exception) feel their pants tighten against their better judgement. First its Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes who strut through the door.

_Start me up_

Then _she _comes out and Puck almost loses it. Rachel flips her hair and stares directly at him, putting the microphone up to her mouth and a sexy smirk on her lips.

_Tommy used to work on the docks. __The unions been on strike. He's down on his luck. __It's tough. So tough._

Pucks jaw hangs open, watching as she spins her hips and drops to the ground before grabbing the guitarist and rubbing up against him. God, how he wishes that was him right now. The other girls look great but Rachel, everything about her, wont let him look anywhere else. He's mesmerized as she sings seductively into the microphone and moves in ways he never thought she could.

_Ohh, we gotta hold on. Ready or not. __You live for the fight when thats all that you got. _

_Start me up. _

Rachel drags her hand from her head down the front of her body and Puck eyes widen in appreciation. He doesnt think he's ever been more turned on then he is right now. Like serously, he wants to rip every piece of clothing off Rachel's body and take her to the floor. Maybe even the piano. With everyone still around. He doesnt care. He just _needs _her.

_We're half way there. Livin' on a prayer. _

_Start me up. _

_We'll make it – I swear. Livin' on a prayer. _

_If you start me up._

Puck bites his tongue, to keep from groaning aloud, as Rachel shakes her ass around on stage and they all grunt in unison. Her eyes darken as she catches his gaze and he swears she catches her winking at him. Mercedes takes center stage but Puck's eyes remain only on Rachel as she swings her hair in the background and grinds on the microphone stand. Its probably the sexiest thing he's seen... ever.

_Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got. __I can't compete with the riders in the other heats. __I make a grown man cry. __I made a grown man give it a shot._

Yes. He would love to see all Rachel's got, because he obviously doesnt know enough. He'd like to see this part of her come out and play more often. Doing what she's doing, she can definitely make him cry. With want, desire, passion. God, he's so into her that he's practically falling out of his seat. He wants to run on stage and sing along side her. Be the one she grabs onto, holds onto, gives into. What did Finn ever do to deserve her anyway?

_Start me up_

_We're half way __there. __Livin' on a prayer._

_Start me up_

_We'll make it – I swear. __Livin' on a prayer, __Livin' on a prayer_

Brittany and Santana grab a microphone and throw it up in the air as Rachel shouts out her verse. She looks like a total badass as she shakes her head and pumps her fist in the air. And Puck thinks he might have just fallen in love If he wasnt already. Who knew Rachel had a dangerous side? Or that she could be a complete badass. Its like she was made for _him_.

_We've got to hold on ready or not. __You live for the fight when it's all that you've got. __We're half way there. _

_Livin' on a prayer_

All Puck knows about prayers is he's making one right now. Hoping god will give him the gift of Rachel Berry. Because _nothing _could be better than that. Thats when he realizes he's felt like this for a while. He doesnt know when it happened, but it did and thats all that matters now.

_Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear_

She reaches her hand out toward Puck and he feels the impulse to grab it. Thats it. Rachel Berry is going to be his. No matter what. He doesn't care what he has to do to get her but he will, whatever it takes. They'll make it. He swears. He gets a little panicked at the thought, where did all these feelings come from anyway? He looks over at Finn cautiously to make sure the guy doesnt catch him undressing his girlfriend with his eyes but Finn's eyes aren't on Puck or Rachel, they're actually on...Quinn?

_Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear. __We livin' on a prayer._

_Livin' on a prayer _

_You got to start me up_

Puck's grin almost splits open his face as they finish. Rachel's eyes immediately fall on his and she sends him and earsplitting smile. Everyone eventually clears out after giving numerous compliments but Rachel and Puck are the two left behind.

"You were...amazing." he says simply. "You totally make the leather look good by the way." Rachel blushes as she packs her stuff away in her bag.

"Thank you, Noah I really appreciate it." she replies. Puck stares at her for a while before gravitating closer to her. He doesnt realize how close he's getting until its too late, he's swept up in the presense of Rachel berry. They're barely a few inches apart and her breath fans across his face, causing him to shiver involuntarily. He finds it insane how much she can get him to want her, even after shes changed out of her costume and slipped back into her grandma sweaters and short skirts. Her lips part, pupils dilate and before he knows it, Puck fnds himself leaning in. Oh yeah, she definitely starts him up. But two can play that game. Just before his lips touch hers Puck stops and leaves the rest up to her. Looks like she's not the only one who can start someone up.


	3. Musical Soulmate

A/N: So this song is by Mark Salling. Our beloved Puck. If you havent heard it I suggest you give it a listen. Actually while you're at it you should listen to his whole CD. Its called Pipe Dreams. Its amazing. Anyway, um I was listening to this song and I got inspired. Feedback makes me smile. ;D Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**Musical Soulmate**

Puck sighs as he stares up at Rachel's window, guitar in hand, the only light coming from her bedroom and the full moon hanging above him. He somehow has to figure out a way to get up to her bedroom, without waking her dads up. It's no easy task. See him and Rachel got into fight at school ealier today. About what? He doesn't even know. Something stupid. He's an idiot and he knows it. He also knows if he leaves her to her thoughts any longer then he already has and doesnt try to make things right then she'll come up with atleast a million reasons on why they should break up and recite the mto him tomorrw before shattering his heart. And he can't handle losing her like that. Ever.

So he takes a deep breath and asks anybody to help him make it there before climbing up the gutters that run up toward the roof right next to her window. When he gets up, and trust him it takes a long ass time, he taps on the glass, holding onto the ledge with one arm and gripping his guitar for dear life in the other. Rachel eventually pulls back her curtains and her eyes go wide at the sight of him, at her window two stories off the ground. Without even the slightest hesitation, she throws open her window and drags him inside.

He curses under his breath as he falls and hits her floor. He picks himself up, checks his guitar and takes in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, whos dressing in nothing but a flimsy white tank top and a pair of pink short shorts. Rachel clears her throat accusingly and Puck shakes his head, forcing himself to remember wha tbrought him there.

"Rachel, baby." he pauses. He wants to grab her and hold her but their in uncharted territory so he votews against it. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I dont know exactly what I did but... You're everything to me. I dont want you to thnk any different." he tells her sweetly before picking up his guitar and beginning to strum.

"This is for you." he says huskily before he starts to sing.

_I remember when I realized_  
_The depth of your beauty for the first time_  
_A million ears had heard you_  
_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_  
_Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_  
_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note_  
_And I will be a third below_  
_The troubles that we knew before_  
_Disappear and all I know is that_  
_It makes no difference where you come from_  
_I don't care if you need my love_  
_You know I'll be there_  
_I swear I want to sing to the world_  
_No need to keep it a secret_  
_You are the one, the only_  
_My musical soulmate_

_Darling listen_

_The audience is calling you_  
_(They're calling you)_  
_There's no way in hell that_  
_They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from_  
_I don't care if you need my love_  
_You know I'll be there_  
_I swear I want to sing to the world_  
_No need to keep it a secret_  
_You are the one, the only_  
_My musical soulmate_

_It makes no difference where you come from_  
_I don't care if you need my love_  
_You know I'll be there_  
_I swear I want to sing to the world_  
_No need to keep it a secret_  
_You are the one, the only_  
_My musical soulmate_

Puck finishes the last note and looks at Rachel who has tears in her eyes.

"Shit You're crying. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." he mutters ore to himself as he slaps his hand to his forehead. But before he can even think of what to do next Rachel puts her soft hand on his arm as she moves a little closer to him until they're barely a foot apart.

"That was incredible Noah. I dont think I've ever heard that song before..." she trails off, racking her brain to see if she can remember who originally sang the song. For once she draws a blank.

"Its because..." he stops abrubtly and looks away. Thats when Rachel realizes it and her heart swells.

"You... you wrote it. Didn't you?" she asks in amazement. He turns to her and although he doesn't admit it she can see the unchallengable truth in his hazel eyes. She lens in and kisses him. "Thank you."

"Don't go and tell everyone about this though." he replies firmly. Rachel's soft laughter fills the room and hs eyes capture hers. "I'm serious." he insists, setting his guitar down on the foot of her bed.

"I promise not to tell the others how undeniably sweet you are."

"Good." he nods as she shakes her head and laughs some more. Puck growls playfully, snatchign her up in his arms and tackiling her into her bed. He lays her on her back and starts to climb up her body when she stops him.

"By the way, Noah... you're not and idiot." Rachel tells him sincerely as she strokes his mohawk and he looks up at her.

"If you say so, Rach." he smiles, pleased at her comment, before capturing her lips with his.


	4. Diner Dash

A/N: So I was watching Bones, I'm not sure if you guys watch that show and one of the episodes inspired this. Anyway I know its been a while since an update, I've just had tons of stuff on my plate. School. Other stories. Which reminds me, if you like Puckleberry stories I'm working on a Glee adaption of the Hangover so you should definitely check that out. Okay! Enough with the advertising and rambling. I know its short but I thought it was a cute little idea, I dont know you tell me. I LOVE feedback/ reviews, so please take the time and leave one. :D Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**Diner Dash**

They finally finish dinner at Breadstix and are talking about good and bad as they wait for the check patiently.

"My philosophy? You have to be bad to be good." Puck says simply, sitting back against his seat as if his statement is the epitome of enlightenment.

Rachel scowls incredulously as she thinks over his statement.

"That's ridiculous." she concludes shaking her head resolutely and picking up her menu to distract herself.

"No. Think about it. It makes sense. You don't know what's good unless you do something bad to prove that you _are _good." he tries to explain, leaning in toward her and laying his hand on hers. The scowl on her face suddenly falls and she screws up her face in thought.

"What is it?" he wonders, hoping he didn't do anything unknowingly stupid to upset her. When he started caring about that, he doesn't know. Probably the same time they started these weekly dinner dates.

"Its just, I've never done anything bad." she tells him in realization and Puck still finds himself unsure of where she's going. It happens a lot, she always seems to be ten steps ahead of him, leaving him to figure out where her mind has jumped to.

"What do you mean you've never done anything bad?" he questions, thinking over all the things _he's _done. He's done enough bad for the both of them. He's done enough bad for a few people.

"I've never done anything intentionally bad." she says in a panic and Puck just raises a brow in confusion, still lost.

"And?" he counters, trying and failing to see her point. Her eyes grow wide and her jaw drops open.

"That means I'm not good." she almost shouts at him and he mentally chastises himself for causing her to worry.

"Don't take it like that, Rach. I didn't it…what I meant was…" he trails off trying to gather his thoughts and form a coherent sentence but she looks at him fearfully.

"No, you're right." she interrupts sadly, her face the vision of hurt as she tries to recall anything that would make her good.

"You know what? We're going to do something bad." Puck says a wide grin stretching across his lips. The perfect idea coming to mind.

"What?" she questions conspiratorially, looking from left to right to make sure no one hears them and also feeling the rush of adrenaline rush through her veins, just talking about it.

"Come on." he urges, sliding from his seat and pulling her out of the booth.

"Noah? What are you doing? We have to pay for this!" she says gesturing toward their plates.

"Come on, Berry. You never do anything fun. Lighten up will ya?" he asks taking her hand and starting toward the door.

"No, that's stealing!" Puck just shrugs and keeps walking. "Are you serious?" she questions reverently, looking to Puck as if she's waiting for the punch line of a joke.

Puck looks back at her and smiles causing her to stop abruptly.

"Wait, really?" she says, her eyes growing in wonder. He has to really keep himself from laughing at her reaction. "Oh my god! Ahhh." she squeals as they dash out of Breadstix and jump into Puck's truck.

"We're bad. We should _not _have done that. Maybe we should go back…" she lays her hand on the door handle, ready to throw the car door open, run inside, apologize and pay but he stops her, pressing down on the lock button and grabbing her hand.

"No way. You are following through with this." Puck insists, shoving his key into the ignition of his truck with his free hand. "Now you've done something bad, which makes you, ultimately, good." he reasons and she sighs in relief, smiling happily. He knew using logic would work on her and the smile on her face makes facing possible consequences totally worth it.


	5. Couple of Good Lookin' Jews at A Wedding

A/N: So this is an alternate ending for Furt. The way I would have personally liked to have seen it happen. I mean there wasn't even a single Puckleberry dance scene or anything. I mean come on Ryan. You could have done better than that. Anyway here it is. It isnt my favorite one but I wanted to post something new. Please drop a review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**Couple of Good Lookin' Jews at A Wedding**

Puck smiles with the rest of them as Mr. Schue sings on stage. Some old song he hears his mom listen to sometimes. A classic obviously. Kurt's dad and Finn's mom get up on the dance floor and have their first dance as a newly wed couple. He'd never admit it to anyone out loud but its nice to see two people so in love and just _happy_.

Its been tough since giving up Beth and getting out of juvie, it was hell there, pure hell. Just like the rest of his life. Finn gets up in front of everyone and recites his pretty little speech, which Puck knows Rachel probably wrote most of, because Finn may be the golden boy but boy wonder sure as hell doesn't have a way with words. And yeah neither does he, but at least he's man enough to admit that instead of pretending. He watches Rachel's face contort in disgust as Finn mention's their couple name and he wants to hit something. Does he really repulse her that much? Was he that bad of a boyfriend to her, the week that they dated? She was the one girl he ever took it slower with, because she was _worth _it.

The smile slips from his face as quickly as it came and he shoves away from his table, seeking refuge in the bathroom. As soon as he gets inside, he kicks the door shut and twists the lock.

He hates this. All of this. His life is a complete mess and no one really seems to care.

Not his deadbeat dad, his mother, his 'best friend', not even Rachel. And knowing that Rachel Berry, the one person who ever saw any good in him, doesn't care is what hurts him the most. Yeah Finn may have been his best friend but that didn't mean he thought Puck was good. Nobody thought Puck was good. He just hung out with Puck because he accepted him the way he was. And yeah that's nice and all but is that what everyone sees him as? The jackass sidekick? He tries to push away the hurt away and replace it with anger, because being pissed is always easier to deal with and it's the only thing he actually knows how to handle.

Fury and rage results in fighting. That's easy. Its what he's good at.

He lets the rage well in the pit of his stomach. He's destined to be the fuck up that people always knew would be a failure. Just like his douche bag of a father. The one who left him and his sister and his mom, high and dry in the middle of the night. Before he knows it his fists are hammering into the closest stall, blow after bone crunching blow and he doesn't stop until he hears her voice drift from the other side of the door.

"Noah?" Rachel asks worriedly, she knocks again. "Noah? Are you alright? You missed the performance."

He stays silent, trying to control his laboring breath and failing miserably.

"I saw you come out here, Noah. I'm not an idiot." she says fiercely and he sighs. "Noah?"

His bloody fingers unlock the door and as soon as she hears it she pushes into the bathroom, her face the perfect picture of annoyance.

"Noah, where have you been all this time we've been…" she suddenly stops speaking and he thinks this has gotta be a first, a moment of speechlessness for Rachel Berry, he ought to mark the day or something but her angry expression turns soft as she moves toward him.

"Noah what happened to you?" she whispers, gasping as she gently lifts his bloodied hands up so she can get a better look at them. His knuckles are split open and the minute she calls attention to them is the minute he starts to feel the pain. He groans.

"Stay right here." she commands, before swiftly leaving a befuddled Puck in her wake. He watches the door swing shut and wonders if she'll ever come back. He wont be surprised if she doesn't. Because that's all people ever do. Is walk away. He feels inside his tux for the small flask he brought with him, to lighten up his mood, and downs it just as Rachel comes back in. A chair and a first aid kit in her small hands. She sets the chair up in front of the sink and pushes him into it, opening up a set of gauze and the bottle of peroxide.

There isn't much discussion besides Puck's winces and Rachel's muttered apologies as she cleans and wraps his wounds methodically. When she finishes, she avoids his gaze, carefully placing each item back into the kit and turning away from him. He suddenly realizes why she wont look at him: because of the pity she knows he'll see. The anger swirls within him again, until he feels it boil up to his lips.

"Am I really that disgusting to you?" Puck asks abruptly and Rachel spins around, her brows knitted in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she replies and he shakes his head angrily.

"When Finnesa was telling everyone how happy he was about the wedding, his brand new stepbrother, and you. He said Puckleberry and you looked as if someone had just stuck a knife in your gut. Am. I. Really. That. Bad.?" he spits out, his chest heaving and his green eyes accusing her of bad intentions. To his surprise she lets out a bitter laugh and sighs.

"No. Noah, you're not that bad. Actually you're beyond that." she shouts and he swears he hears sarcasm in her voice. He balls his fists and turns away, trying to reign in his emotions. The liquor isn't really doing him any favors in the whole not growing a mangina and breaking down in front of a girl department. But Rachel doesn't leave with those last biting words instead she goes on.

"You're beyond that, Noah. Above it. God, this is so… hard. Seeing you everyday, feeling the way I do about you and not being able to… being with Finn has been great. It truly has but I'm beginning to realize that life with Finn is not all its cracked up to be."

"What are you saying?" Puck questions, his muddled mind, hazy with pain and slightly buzzed with alcohol still trying to catch up to her.

"I was under the illusion that Finn was my one and only. He joined glee club and our voices mingled so well… from that point on I was determined… no I was absolutely certain that we would be together. That he would be my prince charming and he'd sweep me away to the big apple so I could be a huge Broadway star while he had his own aspirations and goals, all the while being with each other. I had my whole life planned out, but what I didn't realize is life doesn't work that way. You cant see what's coming tomorrow. And that epiphany came to me in the form of you. You were the curve ball I didn't see coming. You're the one, Noah."

"How is this… when did you… what?"

"I love you. A lot. And I know you're the epitome of teenage hormones, being a sex shark and all and I know telling you this could really put me in a bad place with everyone in the glee club and also on the receiving end of a number of insults and jeers from our peers but I cant stand to see you like this."

"I-" he stutters, trying to figure out what he should say next., because he cant actually believe this is happening right now. But she doesn't wait long and reaches her own conclusion as a result of his silence.

"That was out of line. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I hope your hands feels better." she squeaks, fleeing the men's bathroom before he gets a chance to reply. And he's so stunned he doesn't even come to senses and chase after her for another 5 minutes. When he finally does leave the bathroom and finds his way back to the banquet hall, he notices Rachel and Finn huddled in a corner. Rachel's back is to him, but Finn has the most dumbfounded expression on as Rachel kisses his cheek and takes off out the doors to the parking lot. He meets Finn's eyes and watches his old best friend's gaze harden and that's the last thing Puck sees before he runs after Rachel.

"Rach?" he calls out, his eyes scouring the parking lot. After a few minutes of looking he sees her, talking into her cell phone. He jogs over to her.

"Daddy, its Rachel. I just wanted to tell you the wedding went tremendously well and you would have really loved it. I'm getting a ride home from Quinn, you know the nice Christian girl, Quinn Fabray? Anyway, I'll see you and Dad in a few days. Love you. Bye." she says, the fake smile plastered on her face falling as she pulls her jacket tightly around herself and turns toward the main road.

As soon as he heard Rachel say Quinn's name, he knew she was using her acting abilities to fool her dad's into thinking she was okay. They obviously weren't home… again. And maybe they fall for that front she puts up, he truthfully doesn't know. Although it makes sense because they never once found out Rachel was being bullied at school. He knows that for a fact because when they dated her dad's had _no _idea he had been one of the one's bullying her. But either way, Puck likes to give himself credit for knowing Rachel well enough to know when she's acting. And right now, she's acting.

"Rachel." he calls out and she stops walking, keeping her back turned to him. He closes in and puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns around, her eyes are filled with tears and Puck stares into her eyes.

"Where are you going Rachel?"

"Just for a walk. You know, fresh air is a necessary requirement for a healthy life style."

"Cut the bullshit, Rach." Puck says bluntly and she feigns innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she denies, lifting her chin up.

"Rachel, you told me you love me." he states and she visibly deflates.

"My mistake." she replies quickly turning on her heel and starting toward the road again. Puck takes a few long strides to catch up with her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Mistake?" Puck asks, his shoulders slumping.

"Look, what do you want from me, Noah? You want to know why this is a mistake?" she shrieks, pointing between herself and Puck. "Well I'll tell you. It's a mistake because I'm hurting Finn. It's a mistake because I'm hurting _myself_, loving a guy who doesn't love me back and never will. _That's _why this is a mistake."

"But its not and I do."

"You do what?" she says, choking back tears.

"I do love you." he tells her and her eyes widen. "I didn't tell you in the bathroom because, well, I was still processing and you left so damn quick. Before you came in I was thinking about how shitty my life is and then, BAM, you come in and tell me you love me. It was like," he pauses and chuckles, "It was like a sign from God."

He pulls her against his chest and she stares up at him. Her eyes flutter shut as he leans in and kisses her, his lips moving passionately over hers.

"You're stuck with me babe, whether you like it or not." he tells her and a genuine smile breaks out across her face. Puck smiles, he's finally got the girl and at the end of the wedding they are a _couple _of good lookin' jews. What more can a guy ask for?


	6. I Could Fall in Love

A/N: Hey everybody. I'm here with a new edition to the Puckleberry one shot collection! I don't know how I feel about this but I wanted to get something up for all you Puckleberry fans. Especially the ones who also read the Hangover. Again really sorry for that late update. Well enjoy and please leave me a review to tell me what you honestly think. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, at all, even though I wish I could have Mark Salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**I Could Fall in Love**

Rachel's eyes follow her friends as they dance to the beat of some cookie cutter pop song that blares from the speakers in the gym. She can't help but smile as Mercedes and Sam do the robot and Blaine and Kurt dance with one another while Brittany and Santana dance _on _each other. _Everyone _from the glee club is there.

Almost the entire club was expecting Rachel and Finn to go together this year since at nationals last year they pretty much made out on stage after their performance of the New Direction's original song Pretending. And they probably would have, had Rachel not broken it off between them a few weeks before. Now he was here with some girl, who's name she doesn't know. She's pretty and Rachel's happy Finn has found himself a date. She wants him to have a good time.

Truth is, if Kurt and Mercedes hadn't forced her to go she wouldn't even be here right now. Alone. Sitting at their table by herself. But they had begged her to go, claiming it to be a rite of passage for any high school graduate to attend, never mind the fact she went to prom _last _year. Apparently that didn't count. All the kids in glee club are for the most part partnered up.

Kurt and Blaine, who had actually transferred to McKinley early this year.

Mercedes and Sam, a very unlikely couple indeed but nonetheless together since last summer.

Santana and Brittany, finally leaping into the unknown world of public affection. Strange as it sounds her and Santana had begun to form a tentative friendship over the past year, or at least Santana's definition of friendship. Rachel still doesn't get how calling people bitch and hoe is supposed to be endearing but after getting to know San a little better she feels like the Latina girl at least means well.

Tina and Mike are still together and going strong. Everyone has taken to calling them Chang squared which Rachel thinks is quite cute.

As for Noah and Lauren well that ship sailed a long time ago, right after nationals to be exact. Noah finally gave up on chasing after a girl who made it her number one priority to torture him on a daily basis. Lauren is still in glee club and does add a nice spice to the group. They are both here tonight, Lauren with a guy off the wrestling team and Noah, surprisingly stag, which she finds a bit odd.

Looking on as they all have a good time, Rachel does sort of feel out of the loop. The glee club has gone out of their way this year to include her after Noah had a long talk with them the first day of summer. The hadn't exactly been thrilled with her or Finn since their loss at nationals due to their kiss on stage but since Noah's talk everyone's been beyond nice to her. But as she sits alone and a slow Selena song she recognizes drifts through the air around her, she sighs sadly. She did have a date in mind for this event but she wasn't sure how to ask him.

Noah appears from the midst of their slow dancing classmates, a soft smile on his lips. He silently offers her his hand and she blushes and grins back.

_I could lose my heart tonight, If you don't turn and walk away._

He leads her out to the floor and lays his calloused hands on her waist. Her small hands travel to the back of his neck and she marvels at how her hand fits perfectly around the curve of his neck.

Noah and her had developed a very close relationship since the summer after junior year. It started off with just hanging out at a few of the glee functions, like barbeques at Mike's or beach days, and then at his house or hers and then they ended up going everywhere together. She doesn't know exactly when but somewhere along the way… she started to want more. He's the reason she's not with Finn tonight or any night for that matter.

_'Cause the way I feel I might, lose control and let you stay._

She can smell him, a mix of his cologne and something that just smells uniquely Noah-ish, it feels like coming home. Like anything that might have had her worried or anxious before just disappears and there's nothing but him and his sweet voice. When his arms encircle she can't feel anything but safe. If he offered her what she wanted from him and what he's offered so many other girls, even if it were for one night, she doesn't think she'd have the strength to say no.

_'Cause I could take you in my arms and never let go._

He pulls her a little tighter against him until her head is resting on his chest and he cradles her hands in his. She almost wants to sigh because she knows he'll never know how much this means to her. How her knees go weak when he smiles and how she cant help but laugh when he does, even when its over something completely idiotic. She doesn't know why it took her so long to realize it. Why she had been so caught up in Finn when there was a perfect guy for her right there all along.

_I could only wonder how touching you would make me feel._

Their chemistry was undeniable from the very beginning. Every time Noah touched her she felt like every inch of her was set on fire. No one had ever gotten a reaction like that out of her. Not Jesse, not even Finn. The week that they dated was like nothing she had ever experienced. She often finds herself feeling nostalgic and aching to have him again. To be able to taste him and his soft lips.

_But if I take that chance right now, tomorrow will you want me still?_

She's dangerously close to falling and she wonders if he'll catch her when she does or if she'll keep falling until she hits the ground. She wants him to want her like she wants him and sometimes there are moments when she thinks he could. Little things he does that leave her hoping he'll realize, but she's never sure and she's always too afraid to lose what they have and take the risk.

_And I know it's not right and I guess I should try to do what I should do.  
_

She wants to be with him, because he's everything to her. But she can't even imagine life without him. Life without Noah would be like a day without the sun or night without the moon or the ocean without water. It would be desolate and sad and a whole bunch of other things she doesn't want to think about. So maybe, keeping it to herself is what she has to do to keep him.

_So I should keep this to myself and never let you know.  
_

Noah leans down and her eyes flutter closed involuntarily as he breaths three simple words against her neck.

"I love you."

And she feels herself soar as she stares up at him, her big brown eyes wide.

_I could fall in love with you._


End file.
